


Playing Dirty

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Swordplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt:  Brienne/Jaimie. Brienne sparring with Jaimie because he learns how to fight left-handed (aka she kicks his ass), dirty/sweaty/angry/annoyed smut ensues. Pretty please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

Everything is a fight between the two of them. The rain has been pouring for over an hour now and the practice field is a deserted mess. Except for the two of them, though they’re both muddy and sweaty enough to blend in like camouflage.

Brienne throws him his sword and Jaime catches it. Left handed. Brienne raises an eyebrow.

“Feeling confident today, are we?”

Jaime smirks. He flips the sword in his hand and points it back at her, on guard again. It’s one of the things he learned while sparring with Brienne: never to let his guard down. She’s not like the other men who are either afraid of him, or go easy on him when they find out he’s missing a hand.

She’s good.

“I’m always confident,” he says. He takes a step forward, jabs, and she blocks it, getting in close. Jaime grins and leans in. “Haven’t you noticed?”

Brienne’s eyes narrow, but she doesn’t back down. “No,” she says. “Not always.”

He wants to laugh, but her remark hits just a little too close to home. She slides her sword along the length of his. The screeching sound almost makes him wince, but he manages to keep still. One wrong move and she’ll win.

And he just can’t have that. They’ve been at it all afternoon and losing now would be a defeat his ego wouldn’t come back from easily.

Though if there’s anyone he’d want to lose against…

Brienne makes her move. She goes in for the attack, but Jaime parries. He moves in, following her lead, and something in the back of his mind screams at him that it’s a trap.

She blocks the quick series of attacks, then lunges. Jaime’s sword falls from his hand and he bends to reach for it, but Brienne’s blade is on his neck before he’s even halfway there.

This time, it’s her turn to smirk, and the look is absolutely triumphant. She has every right to be. They’ve been at it for long enough.

Jaime considers losing gracefully. He considers getting up, bowing, and walking off the field with his head held high.

He considers it.

Instead, he uses his low stance as an advantage and surges forward. He tackles Brienne to the ground, coating them both in mud in the process. She grunts in surprise and does her best to wrestle him off, but it’s no use. He’s too determined.

She flails beneath him. “What are you doing?” she growls. She bucks her hips up and flips them over. Jaime curses.

“I’m not giving this up,” he spits, though it’s clear that he’s not going to win now. She has him pinned. Her hips press flush against him and with the mud and sweat clinging to him, they might as well not even be wearing clothes and -

Jaime blinks. Oh.

Brienne seems to realize it as soon as he does and she pauses. Her eyes flick down to his lips, then back up, and suddenly kissing is all Jaime can think about.

“I-” he starts.

“I’m not doing this,” Brienne says. She starts to scramble up but Jaime takes her wrist and wrenches her back down against him. Her weight rests heavily on top of him and their height difference makes the position a little awkward, but he doesn’t care.

His jaw tightens. “We have to finish this somehow.”

For some reason, that seems to be the right thing to say. Brienne nods and then they’re kissing. He’s not sure which of them starts it, but their lips press together in a hot, messy slide of teeth and tongue. It’s nothing like kissing Cersei. Brienne isn’t soft. Brienne isn’t experienced. But there’s something about the press of her body against his that makes Jaime want to peel back the layers, wants to see if deep down she’s just like every other woman he’s been with.

He has a feeling she’s not.

Her hands find his belt and they shake as she struggles to undo it. He’d help her, but he’s already holding himself up with one hand and the other nonexistent one is obviously not of any use. But she figures it out soon enough. She slides her hand inside and wraps her fingers around his length. Her hand is cold but it feels good against his overheated skin. It feels like relief.

“Brienne,” he breathes against her mouth. He bites at her bottom lip and shifts to rest his weight on his forearm. It’s a little unsteady, but he plants his foot in the mud and that seems to do the trick. His fingers make quick work of her pants and then he’s sliding them against the wet lips of her cunt, pulling a surprised moan out of her.

She pulls away to look at him, breathless, then moves her hand. She strokes him quickly. Her skin is calloused and rough but her touch is light. He pushes his hips into her fist and quickens the pace of his fingers, circling them over her clit.

It’s dirty. It’s possibly the filthiest he’s ever been in his life, but he doesn’t care. Brienne is panting against him and her eyes are wide and blue and he wants so badly he thinks he might burst.

“I-” he tries again, but she silences him with a harsh bite.

“Someone might hear us,” she whispers, breath hot in his ear. “Or...gods, or see us.”

Jaime laughs, unable to help himself. “I know,” he says. He presses a finger inside of her. “Isn’t it exciting?”

Brienne gasps and he feels her contract around him. He grinds his palm against her clit, works his finger inside of her, and she goes rigid. Her lips part in a soundless moan and her eyes fly open, almost as if she’s surprised. For a second, her hand falters on his cock, but then she picks it up again.

Seeing her come, seeing her look so unrestrained and unguarded, finally does him in. Jaime’s orgasm takes him and he arches against her. She wraps her arm around him, pulls him close, and he groans against her lips.

Silently, they breathe together in the mud. The rain turns from a steady drizzle into something more forceful. Thunder rumbles overhead. The sky crackles with electricity.

Brienne peels herself from him. There’s something in her eyes, something that looks a lot like panic and Jaime isn’t sure what he should do about it. Comfort has never been his strong suit.

“We should go,” Brienne says. She stands and offers him a hand. “Or we’re going to get hit.”

Jaime stares at her for a moment, then smiles. He takes her hand and she pulls him to his feet. “I think we already have.”


End file.
